Oil recovery is usually inefficient in subterranean formations (hereafter simply referred to as formations) where the mobility of the in situ oil being recovered is significantly less than that of the drive fluid used to displace the oil. Mobility of a fluid phase in a formation is defined by the ratio of the fluid's relative permeability to its viscosity. For example, when waterflooding is applied to displace very viscous heavy oil from the formation, the process is very inefficient because the oil mobility is much less than the water mobility. The water quickly channels through the formation to the producing well, bypassing most of the oil and leaving it unrecovered. In Saskatchewan, Canada, primary production crude has been reported to be about 2 to 8% of the oil in place, with waterflooding yielding only another 2 to 5% of that oil in place. Consequently, there is a need to either make the water more viscous, or use another drive fluid that will not channel through the oil. Because of the large volumes of drive fluid needed, it must be inexpensive and stable under formation flow conditions. Oil displacement is most efficient when the mobility of the drive fluid is significantly less than the mobility of the oil, so the greatest need is for a method of generating a low-mobility drive fluid in a cost-effective manner.
Oil recovery can also be affected by extreme variations in rock permeability, such as when high-permeability "thief zones" between injectors and producers allow most of the injected drive fluid to channel quickly to producers, leaving oil in other zones relatively unrecovered. A need exists for a low-cost fluid that can be injected into such thief zones (from either injectors or producers) to reduce fluid mobility, thus diverting pressure energy into displacing oil from adjacent lower-permeability zones.
In certain formations, oil recovery can be reduced by coning of either gas downward or water upward to the interval where oil is being produced. Therefore, a need exists for a low-cost injectant that can be used to establish a horizontal "pad" of low mobility fluid to serve as a vertical barrier between the oil producing zone and the zone where coning is originating. Such low mobility fluid would retard vertical coning of gas or water, thereby improving oil production.
For modestly viscous oils--those having viscosities of approximately 20-100 centipoise (cp)--water-soluble polymers such as polyacrylamides or xanthan gum have been used to increase the viscosity of the water injected to displace oil from the formation. For example, polyacrylamide was added to water used to waterflood a 24 cp oil in the Sleepy Hollow Field, Nebraska. Polyacrylamide was also used to viscosify water used to flood a 40 cp oil in the Chateaurenard Field, France. With this process, the polymer is dissolved in the water, increasing its viscosity.
While water-soluble polymers can be used to achieve a favorable mobility waterflood for low to modestly viscous oils, usually the process cannot economically be applied to achieving a favorable mobility displacement of more viscous oils--those having viscosities of from approximately 100 cp or higher. These oils are so viscous that the amount of polymer needed to achieve a favorable mobility ratio would usually be uneconomic. Further, as known to those skilled in the art, polymer dissolved in water often is desorbed from the drive water onto surfaces of the formation rock, entrapping it and rendering it ineffective for viscosifying the water. This leads to loss of mobility control, poor oil recovery, and high polymer costs. For these reasons, use of polymer floods to recover oils in excess of 100 cp is not usually technically or economically feasible. Also, performance of many polymers is adversely affected by levels of dissolved ions typically found in formations, placing limitations on their use and/or effectiveness.
Water-in-oil macroemulsions have been proposed as a method for producing viscous drive fluids that can maintain effective mobility control while displacing moderately viscous oils. For example, the use of water-in-oil and oil-in-water macroemulsions have been evaluated as drive fluids to improve oil recovery of viscous oils. Such emulsions have been created by addition of sodium hydroxide to acidic crude oils from Canada and Venezuela. In this study, the emulsions were stabilized by soap films created by saponification of acidic hydrocarbon components in the crude oil by sodium hydroxide. These soap films reduced the oil/water interfacial tension, acting as surfactants to stabilize the water-in-oil emulsion. It is well known, therefore, that the stability of such emulsions substantially depends on the use of sodium hydroxide (i.e., caustic) for producing a soap film to reduce the oil/water interfacial tension.
Various studies on the use of caustic for producing such emulsions have demonstrated technical feasibility. However, the practical application of this process for recovering oil has been limited by the high cost of the caustic, likely adsorption of the soap films onto the formation rock leading to gradual breakdown of the emulsion, and the sensitivity of the emulsion viscosity to minor changes in water salinity and water content. For example, because most formations contain water with many dissolved solids, emulsions requiring fresh or distilled water often fail to achieve design potential because such low-salinity conditions are difficult to achieve and maintain within the actual formation. Ionic species can be dissolved from the rock and the injected fresh water can mix with higher-salinity resident water, causing breakdown of the low-tension stabilized emulsion.
Various methods have been used to selectively reduce the permeability of high-permeability "thief" zones in a process generally referred to as "profile modification". Typical agents that have been injected into the reservoir to accomplish a reduction in permeability of contacted zones include polymer gels or cross-linked aldehydes. Polymer gels are formed by crosslinking polymers such as polyacrylamide, xanthan, vinyl polymers, or lignosulfonates. Such gels are injected into the formation where crosslinking reactions cause the gels to become relatively rigid, thus reducing permeability to flow through the treated zones.
In most applications of these processes, the region of the formation that is affected by the treatment is restricted to near the wellbore because of cost and the reaction time of the gelling agents. Once the treatments are in place, the gels are relatively immobile. This can be a disadvantage because the injected fluid (for instance, water in a waterflood) eventually finds a path around the immobile gel, reducing its effectiveness. Better performance should be expected if the profile modification agent could slowly move through the formation to plug off newly created thief zones, penetrating significant distances from injection or production wells.
McKay, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,014, discloses a method for producing heavy oil or bitumen from a formation undergoing thermal recovery. Production is achieved in the form of oil-in-water emulsions by carefully maintaining the temperature profile of the swept zone above a minimum temperature. Emulsions generated by such control of the temperature profile within the formation are taught to be useful for forming a barrier for plugging water-depleted thief zones in formations being produced by thermal methods, including control of vertical coning of water. However, this method requires careful control of temperature within the formation zone and, therefore, is useful only for thermal recovery projects. Consequently, the method disclosed by McKay could not be used for non-thermal (referred to as "cold flow") recovery of heavy oil.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to produce an emulsion that can be made economically and is capable of performing under a wider range of fornation conditions, including salinity, temperature, and permeability.